You Lie to Me
by HyunnieKai
Summary: "aku kembali bukan untuk membuatnya menjadi kekasihku lagi, tapi aku hanya ingin ia mengiatku. hanya itu" - kai l "kapan kau akan jujur? aku lelah, jangan membuatku bingung dengan kebohonganmu" - xiumin. Cast : kai dan xiumin as uke, EXO


**You Lie to Me**

**©Park Jihyun125**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin****, Kim Minseok, ****EXO**

**Genre :**

**Family, Brothership,****Romance****,**** Angst**** (little)**** , Hurt/Comfort****(little)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC,**** flow felocity**

**Disclaimer :**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.**** But ****K****ai is Mine.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy For Reading!**

* * *

"kemarin aku dapat teman baru hyung"

"oke"

"dan... Aku satu kelas dengan'_nya_' hyung"

"hm... Oke, tunggu dulu. Satu kelas? Jinjja? Arghh... Skripsiku"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sambil melihat Hyung Chubbynya tengah panik karena skripsi yang harus dikumpulkannya hari ini terkena air. Oke, air putih tak masalah tapi ini Jus, Jus wortel kesukaannya. Setela mendengar berita itu, ia yang tengah meminum Jus miliknya jatuh membasahi skripsinya. Oh shit.

DING DONG

"itu pasti Luhan, tolong bukakan pintunya Jongie" pinta Xiumin berusaha mengeringkan kertas yang tebal halamannya 120, kini memiliki corak berwarna orange.

Tanpa berucap, Jongin bangun dari duduknya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Baoziku dimana?"

"Yakk... Jaga sopan santunmu, kau pikir ini flatmu?" bentak Jongin saat Luhan -kekasih sang Hyung- dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke flatnya tanpa permisi.

"seharusnya kau yang jaga sopan santun anak kecil, mengapa tak memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung atau gege?" ucap Luhan menyentil jidat Jongin membuat namja berseragam High School itu limbung kebelakang.

"YAKK... HYUNGG, BISAKAH KAU MENENDANG SERIGALA BERBULU MANUSIA INI?" Teriak Jongin dengan suara yang sedikit berat, membuat Luhan menutup telinganya.

"Bodoh, bukan serigala berbulu manusia. Tapi serigala berbulu domba" ucap Luhan memperbaiki pribahasa Jongin yang hancur sambil mencomot sepotong kue yang dibuat calon adik iparnya.

"bisakah kalian jangan berkelahi?" tanya Xiumin yang kini bolak balik dari kamar ke ruang tamu.

"DENGAN DIA? TIDAK AKAN" teriak Jongin lagi sambil menunjuk namja keturunan Negri Tirai bambu.

"Aku tak akan pernah memulai jika tak dipancing. Juga adik kesayanganmu itu terlalu terbawa emosi" ucap Luhan santai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baozinya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU UMPAN DIPANCING-PANCING? KAU SAJA YANG JADI UMPAN, AKAN KU POTONG TUBUHMU DAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADA MONGGU UNTUK DIMAKAN. ITU BARU JIKA AKU EMOSI" teriak Jongin entah yang keberapa kali, mengambil tas ransel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak dimeja makan lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kanan.

"aku pergi Xiu hyung. Tak perlu panik, cek meja belajarku"

BLAMM

Debumman pintu tertutup, menyisakan sepasang kekasih yang kini menghuni apartemen bercat putih. Mendengar ucapan sang adik sebelum pergi, membuat namja bernama lengkap Kim Minseok berlari kearah kamar Jongin.

"astaga, ia sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Xiumin terharu, memeluk skripsi yang sepertinya dikerjakan sang adik.

"Kajja kita berangkat" ucap Xiumin lagi, menarik tangan Luhan yang tengah asik menonton tv dan mengambil tasnya serta mematikan tv yang belum 5 menit dinyalakan Luhan.

"Eh? Aku belum selesai menonton Baozi" rengek Luhan yang masih ditarik Xiumin yang berjalan didepannya.

* * *

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi hanya berbeda 2 cm dengannya, bertubuh tegap, sedikit berisi dan berkulit putih pucat berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya tan exotics.

"ada sedikit masalah. Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Jongin menarik tangan namja itu ke mobil sport yang terpakir indah dibelakang tubuh namja itu.

"masalah apa?" tanya Sehun yang kini sudah berada dimobil lalu menambah kecepatan lajunya.

"hm... Skripsi Xiu hyung tertumpah jus wortel, dan aku berkelahi dengan si Serigala berbulu Manusia itu" keluh Jongin meremas kertas ditangannya menjadi gumpalan menandakan ia sedang kesal.

Sehun melirik sejenak namja yang menjadi temannya sejak kemarin, lalu bergidik melihat kertas itu kini menjadi sobekan.

"serigala berbulu domba" perbaiki Sehun membuat Jongin mendeliknya tak suka.

"Luhan itu manusia atau domba?"

Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar begitu saja dari mulut tebal Jongin.

"manusialah" jawab Sehun yang kini memarkirkan mobilnya, jangan heran mengapa mereka cepat sampai. Flat Jongin dengan sekolah hanya butuh 15 menit.

"nah, makanya aku benar bukan? Serigala berbulu Manusia" ucap Jongin bangga sambil keluar dari mobil.

"terserahmu" ucap Sehun menggeleng ketika namja seumuran dengannya sudah berada di depan bersama Chanyeol sahabat lainnya, meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya mengekor dibelakang.

* * *

"Xiumin-a, bisakah kau maju kedepan?" ucap seorang dosen dengan kacamata yang terpasang indah di hidungnya menatap ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang sedang berbicara dengan Kris, salah satu temannya segera maju kedepan ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Dengarkan baik-baik" ucap sang Dosen menatap seluruh muridnya yang kini terdiam menatapnya.

"Bapak harap kalian semua mencontoh hasil skripsi Xiumin. Skripsi seperti ini yang Bapak inginkan, sempurna. Xiumin, Bapak harap kamu tetap menjaga kepercayaan Bapak arrachi? Oke... Saya cukupkan hari ini, sekian"

PROKK

PROKK

PROKK

"WOAH... XIU, KAU KEREN. AJARKAN AKU YA?"

"IYA AKU JUGA"

"KAU ADALAH ORANG PERTAMA YANG BISA MEMBUAT GURU ITU KAGUM, HEBAT"

Pujian-pujian didapatkan Xiumin saat diumumkan bahwa hasil skripsinya yang terbaik. Perasaan senang muncul, ternya tak sia-sia ia berjuang. Segera dimasukkan buku kedalam tas yang berserakan diatas meja, menemui Luhan yang berdiri didepan kelasnya kini.

"Chukkae, aku dengar kau mendapatkan skripsi terbaik dikelas?" tanya Luhan mengelus surai Xiumin yang dijawab anggukan manja oleh Xiumin.

"bisakah kita merayakannya? " pinta Xiumin menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"itu... Mianhae, tapi aku ada urusan" tolak Luhan lembut sambil melepaskan tangan Xiumin yang menggandeng tangannya.

"lagi? Ada urusan apa? Tak bisakah kau memberitauku?" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang hanya dibalas dengan acakkan pelan.

"mianhae, ah... Itu, Kris mengajakku pergi menemaninya mengurus sesuatu. Kalau begutu Aku pergi sekarang ne? Saranghae Baozi-ah"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan segera berlari menuju gerbang meninggalkan ekspresi sedih dari Xiumin. Perlahan, Xiumin berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

DEGG

TESS

TESS

'kapan kau akan jujur padaku?' batin Xiumin

* * *

"aku pulang"

"Hyung? Tumben kau cepat pulang?"

Jongin melirik kearah Xiumin yang berjalan menuju meja makan dengan wajah lesu.

"hahh..." bukan jawaban, melainkan sebuah helaan nafas yang diterimanya membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah laku sang kakak.

"kau baik-baik saja, Xiu hyung?" tanya Jongin menaruh sup beserta beberapa makanan lainnya ke meja makan lalu duduk disebelah Xiumin yang tengah menenggelamkan mukanya di lipatan tangan.

"kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Pertanyan yang mengejutkan itu sontak membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak, kemudian sedikit berpikir.

"setelah urusanku selesai tentunya" jawab Jongin setelah cukup lama berpikir.

"bagaimana jika aku ikut?" tanya Xiumin membuat Jongin menggeleng.

"kau berkelahi dengan Luhan?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru balik bertanya.

"ani" jawab Xiumin singkat.

"jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu hyung. Jika hyung ada masalah bicaralah baik-baik dengannya" ucap Jongin lalu bangkit berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu tepatnya sofa yang penuh dengan kertas dimana-mana.

"apa itu?" tanya Xiumin dari ruang makan yang memang terhubung dengan ruang tamu.

"berkas-berkas perusahaan" jawab Jongin yang kini tengah membolak-balikan kertas yang di pegangnya.

"bisakah kita makan dahulu Jongie? Sejak kemarin kau terus berurusan dengan lembaran-lembaran itu" keluh Xiumin melupakan sejenak yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"aku sudah ditraktir Sehun tadi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu hyung. Jika ingin aku tak mengurus hal perusahaan, cepat lah lulus dan ambil posisimu" jawab Jongin terfokus dengan laptop beserta ribuan lembaran disekitarnya.

"mengurus perusahaan itu membosankan" ucap Xiumin yang kini tengah menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"aku akan menyerahkan begitu kau siap hyung" ucap Jongin tersenyum mengalihka pandangannya menatap sang hyung.

" '_dia'_ sudah punya kekasih baru hyung"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Jongin berucap membuat Xiumin menatap sang adik terkejut.

"MWO? lalu Apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya Xiumin berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"menyerah?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"bukankah kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali?"ucap Xiumin menjawab kebingungan Jongin.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin ia mengingatku, hanya itu"

TBC or END(?)

dah gitu aja, wajib review kkk~


End file.
